From the Darkness and into the Light
by Zekoi
Summary: AU Sasuke Uchiha has known nothing but loneliness and pain for most of his life. But when a rebel group of mutants frees him from his prison will he be able to forget his past or will he be forever haunted by the cruelties inflicted upon him in his life?


**Hello all. Another new fic from me. This fanfic has actually been written for several months but only a few days ago did I transfer it to the computer. This one will be several chapters long (hopefully if I stay motivated with this story). I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Sasuke sat in the farthest corner of his holding cell, trying to keep in what little warmth the room provided him. This was nothing new to him. This building had been his 'home' for the last few years of his life. He and his brother were taken from their home because of their abilities and taken here.

The sudden sounds of footsteps startled Sasuke out of his thoughts. Had the men in white come back to take him back to that room? The eight year old whimpered in fear and tried to push himself further into the corner.

The footsteps stopped in front of his door. The door was unlocked and opened, allowing more light than usual to shine into the room. Sasuke blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

It was a surprise to him when, instead of seeing a scientist or a guard, he saw his older brother standing in front of him.

"Brother! Wha--"

His words were cut off by his brother putting a finger to his mouth and shushing him.

"Sasuke," he whispered urgently. "Follow me. We're getting out of here."

Sasuke nodded and tried to suppress his smile. They were escaping. They wouldn't have to be submitted to the cruel experiments or the loneliness of their cells anymore. They would be free.

"Let's go," Itachi said as he pulled his little brother from the ground and lead him out the door by the hand. The older boy glanced around their surroundings for a moment before turning left and making his way down the hall. "We must hurry."

"Brother," the younger boy said with a slight amount of fear in his voice. "W-where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe and very far away from here."

Sasuke felt a rush of relief and let a smile grace his face. They were going to be fine. Itachi would protect him and everything was going to be alright.

But the strange feeling in his gut wouldn't leave. Where were all of the guards and scientists that usually roamed the halls?

A sudden noise broke him out of his thoughts and caused him to jump. His grip on his brother's hand tightened and he moved closer to Itachi.

Itachi suddenly stopped in his tracks (causing his little brother to crash into his back) and glanced around as if he were looking for something.

"Brother..."

The look that his brother had given him let him know that he needed to stop talking and keep silent. This look on his brother's face scared Sasuke. Did this mean that they had been found?

Then, out of nowhere, a guard appeared from around the corner. Sasuke, not knowing what was going on, dashed behind his brother in an attempt to hide himself. He looked up to see his brother and was surprised to see his brother's facial expression. He seemed relieved to see this man. What was his brother thinking?

"There you two are. I've been looking all over for you," the guard, whose voice Sasuke didn't recognize. "The others thought you two can been caught again."

"No, everything seemed to be going according to plan," Itachi said with a small smile (Sasuke knew this was a smile. After knowing his brother for so long he could determine the difference between a twitch of his lips and a smile). "Sasuke"

The boy in question jumped at his brothers voice but quickly regained his composure and looked up to his brother.

"This man is Kakashi Hatake," the guard--who wasn't really a guard--waived when his name was mentioned. "He and his group are going to help us escape."

Sasuke was able to relax upon hearing this. Now that he knew that this man was here to help him and his brother he was over come with a feeling of happiness (a feeling that he didn't feel lately). They'd finally be able to go home.

"Let's go. We don't have much time before the guards catch on and come after us."

Itachi nodded, grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him down the hall. After a few minutes the bad feeling in the pit of Sasuke's stomach was coming back. They were almost home free but Sasuke couldn't rid himself of the bad feeling.

"There they are! Get them!"

Both Sasuke and Itachi tensed up at the sound of the (real) guards. They had been found out. Itachi and Kakashi increased their speed and Sasuke struggled to keep up. Kakashi glanced back to see how close the guards were.

"Hurry! There isn't much farther."

This all was beginning to be too much for Sasuke. He couldn't keep up with his brother and the man that was helping them. His much smaller legs were carrying him as fast as they could and he was having trouble not tripping over his own feet.

His hand suddenly slipped from his brother's grip and the next thing that he knew he was falling toward the ground.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out as he hit the ground. He was scared. He didn't want to go back to his cell. He didn't want to go back to the labs and the experiments. He just wanted to go home with his brother.

He felt a hand grab his ankle and he began to struggle wildly; still calling for his brother.

His brother, by what Sasuke could see, was in a similar position. Except Itachi had not been grabbed by a guard. Kakashi had grabbed him and was continuing running down the hall toward freedom.

Kakashi couldn't afford to go back for the boy at the moment. His mission was to retrieve the eldest Uchiha. He wasn't even aware that he boy had a younger brother until he had contacted him for the first time a few weeks ago. He had to return with Itachi, they would come back for the boy eventually, but for the moment Itachi was his main priority.

The last thing that Sasuke saw before the guard that was holding him down inserted a needed into his arm was his brother calling for him and trying to free himself from his savior's grip.


End file.
